primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Silurian Scorpion
A Giant Scorpion is a giant Arachnid from the Silurian. In Primeval Episode 2.5 An anomaly opens up in a Worksite in 2007. When Leek interferres with the Anomaly Detection Device, he sends his mercenaries led by Sciswell to capture creatures for his army before the ARC come to investigate. However, it detects them through the sounds and vibration that were made when they walk on the sand. One attempts to eat Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart but they find safety on some rocks. The scorpions prefer to stay under the sand, they pulled their victims down towards them to eat. One of the scorpions eats The Cleaner, after his gunfire disturbed it. Two scorpions (one larger than the other) fight above ground apparently over who got to eat Stephen. Nick, Stephen and Taylor all escape through an Anomaly and so neither Scorpion got to eat them. (Episode 2.5) Episode 2.6/2.7 Oliver Leek has three Giant Scorpions in his collection. It is unknown how he captured it after his mercenairies were eaten. Though presumably they were captured at another anomaly. Whilst the other two were in the Creature Prison, Leek released one into a popular beach, where it attacks everyone, killing a father and a sunbather. Stephen later battles and captures it. Trivia *Up until the encounter with the Columbian Mammoth in Episode 2.6, these were the largest creatures that the team had encountered beside the Mosasaur in Episode 1.3. *These creatures show greater size difference among individuals of their own species than all of the creatures in the series, though its possible they could be different subspecies *This is the eigth largest creature ever encountered in the series *There are two different sizes of the scorpions . In Episode 2.5 they are many times larger than Humans at 14 meters long including the tail, where as in Episode 2.6 and Episode 2.7 the scorpions are smaller, only slightly larger than a human. *The idea of the scorpions dragging their victims into the sand by sensing vibrations and preference to stay in the sand instead of coming out of the sand is similiar to the worm creatures in the film Tremors. The worms pick up vibrations in the sand and head towards the source to drag it down to eat it, only coming out to find their prey if it is not at the last place of vibrations. *It bears a strong resemblance to a Vinagaroon Whip Scorpion. Errors *Scorpions of that size wouldn't have been able to breathe properly in the Silurian and would have been crushed by gravity. This also because a major lack of plants in the Silurian leads to a small amount of oxygen in the atmosphere. An arthropod's lungs need a higher amount of oxygen the bigger the creature grows. To get to the size of the Giant scorpion the air would need to be at least 30%-40% Oxygen in the atmosphere.The desert had simple land plants but there were no land animals. The silurian is known for giant scorpions which did exist, yet only in the sea and only 9 feet long such as pterygotus although they were known to have came out of water but only for a limited time. **It is possible that the scorpions were only holding their breath and using oxygen that they had taken in while they were in the water, as they could've been semi-aquatic, or they could be using a lung system derived from gills, which means that it just has to inhale, not inflate its lungs. Gallery File:Episode 2.5.jpg|The Scorpion sneaks up on Stephen File:Runnig scorpian.jpg|A Scorpion attacks Nick in the Silurian Episode2.6 52.jpg|The Scorpion with the other creatures External Links *Giant Scorpion on the BBC America site *Giant Scorpion on the Watch site Category:Arachnids Category:Silurian creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths